How Deep is Your Love
by oOStarryEyedOo
Summary: The true meaning of marriage has been lost throughout the years. Fang reminds Max what it is. Fax.


**_This take place directly after FANG, if it hadn't been for everyone's least favorite epilogue._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride_**

* * *

"Let's get married."

Max looked up, startled, from where she was seated next to Fang on the couch. They had just put all the kids to sleep, and were enjoying a rare and pure treat for them: _silence_.

"What?"

"I said, let's get married."

Max knew, full on, what he said. She just couldn't believe it. Fang was the voice of reason for the Flock. Unlike Max often did, he actually _thought things through_. It was't like him to spring something like this, or even suggest it.

"I heard you. I just couldn't believe you. Did you, like, eat too much wedding cake or something? We're only fifteen!"

It wasn't like Fang to spring something like this. He was the king of reasoning. Max knew Fang, and she knew him well (Heck, she had spent fifteen years with the guy!). This wasn't something Fang would do.

"Max. I'm not saying 'Let's have a big fancy reception and fly off for a two month honeymoon in Paris.' I'm saying let's get married."

Fang knew very well that they were both fifteen, and there was no way in hell Dr. M would actually let them... y'know, _marry_, but he had been thinking about it for a while now, ever since Total's wedding. And when he thought about it, it made sense.

"Isn't that what a wedding is? A fancy reception and vows and a two month honeymoon?"

Fang stared at her, long and hard. He stared at her soft hair, her melted chocolate eyes, her skeptical look. Then he took her hand and turned her face to look him in the eye.

"A wedding isn't a fancy reception and vows and a two month honeymoon. Those are just the perks that come with it. A wedding is about two people, in love and happy. Joining together for the rest of their lives to show how deep their love is."

Max nodded, blinking back tears of frustration and something else.

"But we're _so young_!"

Fang looked at her, thinking of how much the tables had turned. MAX actually felt like the voice of reason for once. But he was determined, and he wouldn't back off until he got his point across.

"Max,"

"Fang,"

Max mimicked his voice, trying to lighten the mood. Fang didn't play along.

"I'm going to ask you a question. Answer it truthfully."

"O-k..."

He looked deep in her chocolate eyes, cupping her chin.

"Do you love me?"

Max, startled by the sudden question, cocked her head to one side and answered confused.

"What? O-of course I do! What dose that have to do with the matter at hand?"

Fang knew exactly what it had to do with the matter on hand, and he secretly rejoiced at the fact Max so openly admitted she loved him. Not like a couple of months ago...

"I love you. And I _know_ you're my soulmate. You're my other half, the holder of my heart. And I know it sounds sappy, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And honestly, do you see us being with anyone else but each other?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then what is the problem with getting married?"

Max bit her lip, considering this. She really _didn't_ see her with anyone but Fang, and she assumed Fang felt the same. But marriage?

"Fang I love you, and I know some day we'll be together. But we're so young!"

Fang sighed and got up from the couch, pacing, trying to find a way to explain this to Max. Finally, he figured something out. He marched over to Max, and seeing the ring he had gotten her for her birthday, grabbed her hand and ripped it off. Max gasped, and opened her mouth to say something, but Fang put his finger to her lips.

"Most guys in love our age give their girlfriends promise rings. The rings are a symbol of promise that one day, they will get married. But we don't have _some day_! I know it's a pessimistic thought, but we could be dead by Thursday. I want to die, no matter what age, married to _you_. And we're _not_ a couple just "in love". Or at least I'm not. I'm madly, truly, heads-over-heels in love with a beautiful, smart, sarcastic and amazing girl. So I'm asking you, Maximum Ride, if you will marry me."

By then Fang was on one knee, holding the ring to Max, who was in tears over the beautiful speech. But Fang wasn't finished yet.

"I know you, you think we're too young. But I know that I will _not_ die unmarried to you. And someday, I'll really purpose to you and we'll have a _real_ wedding, at a church with bridesmaids and guests and everything that will probably be your worst nightmare. But for now, all I want to do is go to a courthouse and sign papers and become _legaly married_. With the possibility of us dying tomorrow, I want to know we're married today. I want to know that you're mine, and that I'm yours, and that we're each others. That we belong to you and me."

Max looked up at Fang, eyes shining, and said three words:

"Let's get married."


End file.
